megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifuge
Lucifuge is a demon in the series. History Lucifuge, or Lucifuge Rofocale, is the Prime Minister of Hell according to the Grand Grimoire, with Lucifer granting him power over all worldly treasures. He counts the Goetic nobles Bael, Agares and Marbas among his direct subordinates. The Grimoire's initial spells (as in the ones that must be done before the magician can do anything else, or at least any other conjurations) require the magician to first bind Lucifuge to a pact, which involves a fair amount of risk on the magician's part--if he does not give Lucifuge a small portion of every treasure he attains, show charity to the poor and keep the pact's existence a secret, Lucifuge can take his soul for himself. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race, Boss (Law and Neutral paths) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race, Boss (Law and Neutral paths) *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Tyrant Race, Boss *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Race, Bonus Boss *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana, as '''Lucifugus' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Tyrant Race *Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker: Tyrant Race Profile Lucifuge is responsible for minting the Macca currency used in Megaten games. ''Shin Megami Tensei II Lucifuge appears as Lucifer's servant in Castle Kether, although he acts more like a butler. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Lucifuge appears as the boss of the fake Tokyo Government Office instance where his plug-in can be obtained. He can be fused in a special double fusion of Gomory and Moloch. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Lucifuge is one of the bonus bosses found in the Empyrean Ascent on a New Game Plus. Beating him bestows the Lucifer Ring (accessory, null ailments). Lucifuge begins the battle weak to electricity, but at the end of the turn where his weakness has been exploited, he will change his weakness and obscure his elemental affinities. He will never be weak to Gun, Expel, or Curse. Lucifuge's skill set is focused on his -dynes. Bringing demons with elemental immunities helps blunt his offenses, but if he detects that all of your party is immune or better to one of his attacks, he will unleash Big Bang instead. He does the same if the player uses Makarakarn or a Magic Mirror. He will also use Big Bang if all his battle stats are debuffed past a certain amount. Leaving at least one of his stats untouched will not provoke this reaction; thus it's more favourable to use War Cry and Acid Breath as opposed to Debilitate and Antichthon. Once he falls to half health, he will start preparing for a Concentrate-Big Bang combo. Either burst him down or have the whole team defend in response at this point. Be wary of the time limit again, for he begins spamming Doomsday once the battle goes on for 20 or more turns. Shin Megami Tensei IV Lucifuge is a general of Lucifer's and appears as a boss in Lucifer Palace. On the Law Route, he tells Flynn that he praises a false God, who he has sold his very soul to and that he is worthless. In the battle, he calls him a puppet to authority and thus does not deserve to be counted among the living, so he shall remove him in order to make an ideal world. During the Neutral Route, he says he respects the fact that Flynn accepts a world of chaos, but cannot accept God's order. Lucifuge views his soul as valueless due to the hope within Flynn as he starts the battle. In battle, he tells that their aim is the total elimination of all order in the universe and that he will personally dispose of Flynn. As he dies in both routes, Lucifuge's only words are to apologize to his master and ask that he reclaim what is rightfully theirs. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Lucifuge can be found in Camp Ichigaya, within the Chaos Realm's Hall of Eternity B. After navigating through the teleporting doors of the hall, Nanashi will come across a door that has a strong presence behind it, and face Lucifuge should he continue. Lucifuge finds the fact that Nanashi and company come before him bearing hope to be unacceptable. He is also troubled to see that the group seemingly has no agenda of their own and vows to destroy them. As Lucifuge crumbles away after being defeated, he apologizes for his failure to Lucifer aloud, and asks that he exact their revenge against YHVH. During the battle, Lucifuge will attempt to buff himself with Luster Candy and will respond to hits on his Electricity weakness with Makarakarn. A gun loaded with Electricity-elemental rounds can continue to exploit his weakness during this for more turns. After being defeated, Lucifuge can be summoned through a special fusion of Black Maria, Alciel, Dantalian and Abaddon. He can teach Nanashi the Luster Candy, Grand Tack and Mazandyne skills through his Demon Whisper, but his Light Devourer skill cannot be passed on in any way. Lucifuge benefits from learning Darkness, Gun, Force and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Lucifuge is a boss that is fought in the Corridor of Time. His dialogue changes depending on the protagonist's level. In battle, he has the distinction of getting to use two attacks per turn. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Lucifuge is fought in Ice Book in the Ice Fortress north of the Ice Apostle's Palace, blocking the underground path that leads to his masters palace. He will later be revived after beating the game and can be found in the Seele Plains. ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' Lucifuge is one of the downloadable demons in the game. He can only be fused using Pendragon and Baphomet. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' Boss = |-| Summonable Demon = ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Repel |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Makarakarn\Innate Workaholic\Innate Luster Candy\Innate Hellish Mask\93 Concentrate\94 Mana Surge\95 |Specialfusion= Herald Aniel x Vile Alciel x Lady Skadi x Tyrant Tzitzimitl |Requiredquest= Returning To Normal * }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Boss= |-| Demon= ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' PS1= |-| PSP= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker'' |Ice= - |Elec= Resist |Force= Resist |Mystic= Resist |Racial= Tyranny |Skill= Agidyne |Passive= Null Phys * |FusedQuote= You must be quite capable to summon me. I am the Demon Lord Lucifuge. Fear my name! |FusingQuote= You wish to fuse me? Understood. Keep the Light away from me, if you would. }} Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Ultimate Boss